


New Hair, Same Jacket

by Felurian



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Force-Sensitive Finn, Inspired by the stupid box can you believe it, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 23:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9792413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felurian/pseuds/Felurian
Summary: "You changed your hair.""Same jacket."__________Rey comes back to the Resistance base on D'Qar with Luke Skywalker onboard of Millenium Falcon. She learns that while some things have changed, other remained the same.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is shameless, pure fluff, solely inspired by that promotional box pic with Rey's new hairstyle and Finn still wearing Poe's jacket. Could be read as platonic but probably meant as something more.

As soon as the Millenium Falcon makes its landing on D’Qar it’s swarmed by people, even before the ramp opens. Rey doesn’t have a doubt that most of them are here to greet Luke Skywalker and so she prompts him softly to go on, watching with a smile as the man himself uncertainly emerges from the ship. After few standard weeks spent in his company, she learned to read him pretty well and now, it seems obvious that he’s nervous, his shoulders slouched just the tiniest bit.

Rey steps out few moments later, when the crowd starts to grow thinner, following General Organa and Master Luke inside the base. Chewbacca waves over from next to them and she returns the gesture. The wookie and her have grown close during their stay on Ahch-To and she can’t help but feel grattitude towards him, for staying when he didn’t have to, always looking out for her.

(She tries not to dwell on the thought that with Han gone, he needs someone else to keep out of trouble).

“Rey! Looking good!”

She whips her head around, just in time to prepare for a crushing hug from Poe Dameron. Rey startles only for a second and then lets out a laugh, allowing herself to hug him back. He smells of engine oil.

“You too!” She steps back, frown forming between her brows. “Is Finn—”

Poe flashes her a dazzling smile, nodding vigorously before she can even finish her question.

“He’s alright! Been asking about you all the time,” he says, causing her to grin widely. “You’re right in time, he just got back to the base from his mission.”

Rey’s smile falters. A mission? Barely few standard weeks after their duel with Kylo Ren on Starkiller? Surely that wouldn’t be good for a man who suffered such serious injuries, would it?

Poe must notice the change in her expression because he pats her on the arm.

“Don’t worry, he’s been okay for a long time now. It took General Organa to convince him _not_ to go in the field even earlier, so—”

“Rey?”

He’s cut off by Finn, who’s jogging up to them, a beaming smile spilling on his lips. Rey can’t help the laughter that bubbles up in her throat and before she knows it, strong, warm arms circle around her, enveloping her in a tight hug.

It feels like _home._

“I’m so sorry I’m late, they said you guys would be here later and—” Finn rambles over her head, not letting go and Rey finds herself chuckling. She squeezes him before reluctantly moving away, but still staying within arm-reach.

Neither of them notice Poe walking away with a knowing smile on his lips.

“It’s okay, Finn, I just got here,” she says, watching him with amusement. He looks good, Rey notes, taking in his wide smile, healthy flush on his cheeks, his posture of a perfect soldier. It seems like he truly recovered while she was away and while it brings a pang of shame to her chest — she wishes she could have been there for him, alongisde Poe — she’s happy, first and foremost.

“Good, that’s good,” he nods. “So, is it true? That you brought Luke Skywalker?” Finn asks, his voice barely more than a whisper. She has to stifle a laugh now, but Rey remembers when not so long ago, she had the same look of wonder on her face when speaking about Skywalker, the Jedi, the man from myths.

“Yes, Master Luke just went inside with the General.”

Finn looks at her, clearly amazed. She can see that he has a lot of questions — or maybe she senses it through the Force, that matter is still quite a mystery to her — but the words that leave his mouth aren’t those she expected.

“Your hair,” he says softly. “It’s... different.”

Rey feels warmth washing over her cheeks and glances sideways, away from Finn’s gaze.

“Yeah, I wanted a change. Or, actually, Master Luke suggested it and I—”

“It suits you,” he suddenly says, making her trail off. She allows herself to smile. “I mean, I liked the buns, but you look really nice with your hair like that, too. Very Jedi-esque.”

His words sound sincere and whatever doubts Rey had moments before, fly right out of the airlock.

“Thank you. I’ll be sure to mention that to Master Luke,” she jokes, making Finn laugh, albeit a little nervously.

“You’re still wearing the jacket, I see,” Rey notes. She doesn’t miss the look of pride that flashes over his face.

“They wanted to give me a new one, you know. After what happened back— back at the Starkiller,” he sounds uncomfortable and she curses herself inwardly for bringing it up. But then, in usual Finn fashion, he lightens up. “I asked them if they could repair this one, though. It just feels like it’s, you know, important? The first thing I owned since getting away from the First Order.”

Warmth spills in Rey’s chest at his words and she reaches for his hand, almost instinctively. He doesn’t startle, interwining his fingers with hers, as if it’s the most natural thing in the world to do.

“Yeah, I know what you mean,” she replies, smiling. “Come on, rebel boy. Show me around.”

Together, they walk into the base, not letting go of each other’s hand.

Rey feels like she’s finally home.

(Somehow, she’s not at all surprised when after introducing Finn to Master Luke, the older man asks him if he’d like to join her in the Jedi training.

Actually, she’s been hoping for it the entire time).


End file.
